Crazy Depression(Brookstin)
by BoysWithMicrophones
Summary: After Austin broke up with Brooke for Ally on their 6-month anniversary, she's crushed. Two months later, Austin suddenly shows up on her bedroom doorstep, saying he's there to get something he had left there during their 6-month dating period. When push comes to shove, it turns out, maybe Austin never really got over Brooke. Two-shot, may become a full story, if enough feedback.


**Yeah, I haven't seen any of this kind of ship at all on this website so...I'm going to be the first one to break the ice and create the very first story for the ship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brookstin!**

**Yeah yeah, I know I must be insane. But this idea has been floating around in my head for quite a while now and I just decided to go for it. Please, no hate for this especially if you really despise Brooke. Because maybe some people might enjoy this and your just ruining it for everyone else. So please, no hate.**

* * *

><p>Brooke sighed deeply, as she pulled the light green designed scrapbook that had a pearl white label printed on the front, and in neat cursive handwriting <span>HIS<span> name. And their relationship beginning and end dates.

**Austin M. Moon**

**March 21, 2013 - October 21, 2013 [1]**

The tears already started to form. A full 6 months. 24 weeks. 180 days. 4,320 hours. He dumped her, for Ally fucking Dawson. And on their anniversary too. Then the tears started to fall. The memory drifted back into her mind in almost an instant..

***Flashback***

_"So what did you wanna talk about Aust?" **Brooke smiled warmly at her boyfriend, Austin who gave her a sort of upset, yet nervous smile. **"Brooke...We've been dating for quite a while now...and..I know you like me...and...I...God this is hard." **Austin stared deep into Brooke's eyes, which were starting to fill up with confusion. Yet, she felt what was coming. **"W-What are you talking about Austin...what are you saying?" **Austin sighed hard before saying those 12 words. Those two sentences that would break Brooke's heart forever.****  
><strong>_

_"I think we should break up. I don't think it's working out."_

**_Brooke stared emotionless at her now ex-boyfriend, letting the tears form in her eyes._**

**_'He's dumping me...? On our anniversary..?'_**

**_Then this sentence, tore her._**

_"Besides..I think I like someone else.." **His eyes turned over to a little brunette, dressed up in the most slutty and tight clothes Brooke's ever seen on the body of a girl in her entire life.**_

_** Ally. Fucking. Slutty ass. Dawson [2]**_

_**Ally smiled at Austin, sashaying over to Austin, wrapping her tiny little anorexic arms around Austin's much bigger arm.** "Your dumping me...for that...that...SLUT?!" **Brooke hollered, standing up from the bench in fury, letting the tears finally fall. Austin sighed, getting up also, walking over to Brooke, setting his massive hands on her little shoulders.**_

_"Brooke I'm very sorry but we can always be friends"  
><em>

Austin's**_ sentence was cut short, because Brooke's hand went flying across Austin's cheek, slapping him hard across the face. Austin quickly clutched at his cheek and stared at Brooke, a small pang of guilt going through his heart as he saw how broken Brooke was._**

_"Brooke I-"_

_"Save it you asshole! Your dumping me!? For her?! On OUR GOD DAMN ANNIVERSARY!?" she screeched, Austin swallowed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Brooke took off in the opposite direction. Towards home. Austin begged and called for Brooke to turn around and come back, but Brooke didn't listen._

_She broke into a run, crashing through her front door, upstairs to her bedroom, and collapsed onto her bed in a chorus of sobs._

***Flashback Over***

To avoid Austin at all costs, she dropped out of school and started homeschooling with her mother and father. She only went outside when she knew Austin was at school or at work at the Melody Diner.

She flipped through the pages of the scrapbook seeing all of the pictures. Of them cuddling, kissing, hugging. She bursted into tears, hiding her face deep into her hands. Remembering all of those lovely memories made her heart ache for Austin's love even more.

A knock on her door caused her to quickly to wipe her eyes but the voice made her head snap up.

"Brooke...? You in there?"

_Austin..._

Brooke's eyes widened at the sound of the oh-so-familiar voice. She gulped quietly managing to croak out an "I'm coming!" before putting the scrapbook on her bed, slowly getting up from underneath her bed comforter and walking to her bedroom door, slowly unlocking it and opening her bedroom door.

And there he was.

Austin stood there awkwardly, gently rocking back and forth on his heels, chewing gently on his lip. Brooke slowly looked up to meet his eyes. "Why are you here Austin?" Brooke asked him, Austin sighed.

"When we were...dating...I left my high school hoodie here...And uhm...can I just have it back?"\

Brooke bit on her lip, trying so hard not to cry and scream at him at the same time. That was her favorite hoodie of his, and besides...he said she could keep it. But one thing confused her.

It's been two months since they broke up. Why didn't he come get it two months ago? Why would he come now? To see her? Brooke mentally laughed in her mind.

_Oh please, he wouldn't come all the way across town, making an excuse about a stupid Marino High basketball hoodie, just to see me. I mean, he said it himself. He doesn't have feelings for me. He probably just forgot about the hoodie, and just remembered that it was over here. At my house. Still in my possession._

Brooke nodded just a little, before opening the door wider to let him in, which Austin slowly took up the offer. Brooke slowly walked over to her closet, opening it and fumbling around the many hangers and shelves, trying to find that stupid hoodie.

Picking one up from the top shelf, she examined it, seeing the Marino High mascot, the manatee printed on the front, just for safe measures, she flipped it over seeing in white printed letters, 'MOON' and his basketball jersey number '1' printed under it, white aswell.

Yeah, this is his.

"Here Aus- What are you doing?!"

She turned around seeing Austin sitting on her bed, flipping through the light green scrapbook that contained almost all of the memories of their relationship. Austin looked up startled, his mouth slightly open. "Brooke...You..You still have this...?" Austin held up the scrapbook, Brooke bit on her bottom lip.

"I thought you would have gotten rid of it...after we...you know...broke up," Austin slowly said, Brooke looked up at him and then back to the scrapbook, seeing his hand gently tracing the little black flash drive she had taped to the top right corner of the very last page, and in small, little white paint it had the word 'Memories' on the front.

Slowly, he pulled the tape off, flipping the flash drive around in between his fingers, eyeing Brooke and the flash drive back and forth. "What's this?" he questioned, slowly walking over to Brooke's laptop plugging it into the side slot.

"AUSTIN NO!" Brooke screamed, running over to him, but it was too late. He had already pressed play and Brooke's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. It was a slide show, of many pictures of Austin and Brooke together, some cropped videos here and there. She believed she heard a small chuckle come from Austin as he saw a cropped video of Austin coming home from a longs week vacation during the summer. The video went on for about another 2 or 3 minutes before the screen faded into a back background with text, the text written in fancy writing.

**_Austin & Brooke..._**

**_Together Forever..._**

This time Brooke quickly discarded the flash drive and threw it across the room, causing Austin to go into shock as she turned around to face Brooke. "Why do you have that?!" Austin questioned her, Brooke swallowed hard, feeling the tears rushing to her eyes, threatening to break free as Austin started to back her into the wall.

"Huh?! Why do you have it?!"

Brooke's eyes slammed shut, waiting for the yells of disgust to come..but they never came. All that she felt was a warm source of breath against her left ear and neck area, Austin's voice whispering into her ear smoothly, just like how he used to do.

"Because..I thought that was amazing.."

Brooke's eyes widened as she slowly looked at Austin. "W-what...?" she stuttered out, Austin smiled. "Yeah...seeing that made me realize how much I've missed you baby...how stupid it was for me to let someone as sweet and creative as you just slip away from me..." Austin's face seemed to be getting closer to hers. He wanted to kiss her. She's wanted this for so long...Wanting to feel Austin's lips smushed against hers once again. It's something she's been dreaming of for the last 61 days since they had broken up.

But for some reason...it didn't feel right for her. Why doesn't it feel the same as it does in her many many many dreams of this moment constantly being replayed in her head? Why can't she bring herself to kiss the man of her fantasies and dreams? This huge chunk of blonde hotness still wanted her. What she's always wanted. But why doesn't she feel that way now?

"No..no this isn't right..." she managed a whisper, as she gently pushed Austin away from her, putting her hands on his chest. Austin looked at her.

"Brooke..." he started, gently putting a hand on her cheek, stroking the skin beneath his fingers. "I know what I did hurt you...and...I feel so stupid and such a jerk for doing that to you...I shouldn't have broke up with you...now I know that your the one I want...the one I need...the one I'm in love with..Please Brooke...take me back please..."

Brooke felt the tears come back, but this time she couldn't stop them as they trailed down her cheeks, dropping onto the floor. Austin quickly wiped the tears away, moving both of his hands to rest on her shoulders.

"Please..."

Brooke swallowed hard, before sighing. "Let me...let me think about it...o-okay?" Austin smiled brightly and nodded. "Of course Brooke! Of course! I figured you'd say that...I mean I just put you on the spot and...well...you must be thinking so many things right now...just..think on it okay?"

"That's what I...what I plan on doing.."

Austin nodded, quickly and gently pecking Brooke's cheek, grabbing his hoodie that laid on the floor in front of the closet and walked to Brooke's bedroom door. Austin turned around, giving Brooke a small smile, before walking out of Brooke's bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Brooke sighed heavily, walking back to the door and locking it.

Brooke slowly slid down the white wooden bedroom door, pulling her legs up to her and couldn't help but cry.

_What do I do?_

* * *

><p><strong>[1]- Yes, I know Brooke and Austin only dated for I believe a week or maybe 4 days. I honestly don't remember. But, making their relationship longer I believe increased the actual depression for Brooke in this story.<strong>

**[2]- And for goodness sake, Ally Dawson or Laura Marano is not a slut and as I know of will never ever EVER be that way. In most stories, the cliques are switched to where Austin is betraying good girl Ally for the slut Brooke, but those roles needed to be switched for this.**

**P.S; I'm still questioning if this story should remain a two-shot or if I should make this into a story. That part is still undecided so, give me some feedback on that. If this should just be a two-shot, or if I should actually make a full story out of this. I honestly love hearing from you guys :)**

**Follow, Fave, and Comment! :)**


End file.
